Long Live The King
by chloeuk13
Summary: Spin-Off of The Lion King Henry gets in trouble with a stampede, was it an accident or something else. Character Death! Disclaimer: Any recognisable places or names belong to whoever thought them up in the first place.


Long live the king

Henry is born but when Henry gets to a young cub, he gets out of hand and gets into danger with a stampede. Ajani grabs Henry by the paws, Henry thought he was helping him. Ajani pushed Henry off the cliff. Aslan didn't see Ajani do the crime.

Aslan thinks it's his fault and Ajani blames his crime on Aslan, Aslan was sad about telling the pride and he steps down as king, Ajani then exiles Aslan and Sarah. What will happen next…

Chapter 1 Aslan's exile

It was a proud and special day in the Pride lands, today king Aslan and queen Sarah had a cub who they named Henry.

Henry grew quickly and when Aslan had to chase some hyenas out of his territory, Ajani took Henry to the gorge to play.

Ajani then roared at a herd of wildebeests and they ran down the gorge, Henry ran away from the stampede.

Luckily Aslan ran in the gorge and he picked Henry up and he ran to a ledge on the cliff, Aslan then put Henry on the ledge.

Ajani saw Henry watching Aslan so he walked behind Henry and he pushed him off the cliff.

After the stampede ended Aslan ran to Henry's body.

"Henry?" asked Aslan

Aslan knew Henry was dead and he roared. Ajani then walked to Aslan.

"Oh Aslan" said Ajani

"Ajani, what are you doing here?" asked Aslan

"I see Henry is dead" said Ajani

"It's my fault" said Aslan

"And if it weren't for you he'd still be alive" said Ajani

"What should I do?" asked Aslan

"Tell our pride the truth" replied Ajani

A few hours later…

"Sarah, Henry has…" said Aslan

"I'll say, Aslan killed Henry" said Ajani

The pride was upset about Henry's death. Sarah then walked to Aslan.

"It's not true, tell me it's not true" said Sarah

"I quiver with fear" said Ajani

Aslan then ran at Ajani.

"Is that a challenge?" snarled Aslan

Ajani then walked passed Aslan so Aslan ran at him again.

"Ajani what have you become?" asked Aslan

"Stronger then you" replied Ajani

"Then I no longer want to be king" said Aslan

"Very well, I will be king" said Ajani

"Fine" said Aslan

"And you…And Sarabi…Are exiled" said Ajani

"You can't do that" said Sarah

"I am the king, I can do whatever I want" said Ajani

"Sarah lets go, we are no longer wanted" said Aslan

Aslan and Sarah then walked in the outlands.

It's a week after Henry's death and Aslan's and Sarah's exile. The sun rose over the African savannah, Aslan and Sarah woke up and they walked out of a cave, Sarah then walked to Aslan.

"Aslan I need to talk to you" said Sarah

"What is it?" asked Aslan

"I am pregnant" replied Sarah

Chapter 2 Get out of our Pridelands

A few months later. The sun rose over the African savannah and Aslan's cub was born, Leo.

Aslan and Sarah also had another cub, Claire.

A month later Leo and Claire grew into older cubs.

"Claire let's go! Dad has approved" said Leo

"Come on Leo, let's go" said Claire

Leo and Claire ran into the Pride lands.

"Hey, Leo look" said Claire

Claire was looking at Pride rock.

"Want to check it out?" asked Leo

"Yeah" replied Claire

Claire then heard a noise behind her.

"Leo stop trying to scare me" said Claire

A lion cub named Chaka then growled at Claire.

"Who are you outsider?" snarled Chaka

"What have you done with my brother Leo?" asked Claire

"What do you mean?" asked Chaka

Meanwhile Leo was running to Pride rock when he noticed that Claire wasn't with him.

"Claire where are you!?" shouted Leo

Leo then heard a noise behind him.

"Claire?" asked Leo

A lioness cub named Lucy was behind Leo.

"No it's just me" said Lucy

Leo then looked at Lucy and he thought she was beautiful.

"Wow" said Leo

"hey you're not in my pride" said Lucy

"I know" said Leo

"Then who are you?" asked Lucy

"I am Leo" replied Leo

"Lucy" said Lucy

"Have you see my sister Claire?" asked Leo

"She's with my brother Chaka" replied Lucy

"Can you take me to her?" asked Leo

Claire was playing with Chaka.

"Now where's my brother Leo?" asked Claire

"I have no idea" replied Chaka

"What's your name then? I'm Claire" said Claire

"I'm Chaka" said Chaka

Leo then ran to Claire.

"Claire come on, dads going to kill us if he found out we were here" said Leo

"You're going?" asked Lucy

The cubs then he somebody roaring and they turned around to see Aslan.

"Claire, Leo what are you doing here?" asked Aslan

Chapter 3 A lesson

Chaka and Lucy's mum Sierra then ran at Aslan and she started attacking him but Aslan knocked her down and he roared at her. Sierra then walked to her cubs.

"Aslan" snarled Sierra

"Never come near Leo and Claire again" growled Aslan

"Leave" snarled Sierra

Aslan then picked Claire up and he led Leo and Sarah home. Aslan then put Claire down.

"Sarah take Claire home, Leo needs a lesson" said Aslan

Sarah then picked up Claire and she walked home.

"Dad I'm sorry" said Leo

"But Leo that word doesn't keep you safe" said Aslan

"I know but they didn't seem so bad" said Leo

"Leo once I had another son" said Aslan

"Really?" asked Leo

"Yes and his name was…Henry" replied Aslan

"Did he look like me?" asked Leo

"Yes very much and he will always look down on us" relied Aslan

Chapter 4 Chaka and Lucy's lesson

At Pride rock Sierra walked to Ajani.

"Ajani" said Sierra

"What is it now?" asked Ajani

"Chaka and Lucy went out of George's sight and they met Aslan's cubs" replied Sierra

"What! More cubs" growled Ajani

Ajani then walked out of the den and he waked at the edge of Pride rock.

"Chaka! Lucy!" shouted Ajani

"What is it dad?" asked Chaka

"Yeah" said Lucy

"Don't be too hard on them" said Sierra

"Shut up" growled Ajani

"Dad?" asked Chaka

"Chaka what happened today?" asked Ajani

"Well dad I can explain" said Lucy

"Lucy shut up as well! Go on Chaka" snarled Ajani

"Me and Lucy ran off and then I met Claire, she was pretty" said Chaka

"Is this one of Aslan's cubs?" asked Ajani

"Yeah?" asked Chaka

"And Lucy who is this Leo?" asked Ajani

"Well Leo is also the cub of Aslan" replied Lucy

"Great go on" said Ajani

"Leo was so nice, I think I likes me" said Lucy

"No! Aslan's' cubs are using you to get to me as they grow" growled Ajani

Ajani then jumped off Pride rock.

"No cubs of mine will pair with those outsiders" snarled Ajani

Ajani then walked to Sierra.

"Sierra take the cubs to Uru, she will train them for time to come" said Ajani

"Come on cubs" said Sierra

Chaka and Lucy then followed Sierra to the Grass lands.

"I see you have brought the cubs, leave them with me, come on cubs" said Uru

"Bye my cubs" said Sierra

Chapter 5 Chaka and Lucy's training

"Dad! Wake up!" shouted Claire

"What is it?" asked Aslan

"Can you show me the circle of life?" asked Claire

Aslan then sat on a cliff with Claire.

"All I can say is we are one" said Aslan

"Thanks dad" said Claire

In the Pride lands Uru woke Chaka and Lucy up.

"Good morning young warriors, are you ready for training?" asked Uru

"As ready as I'll ever be" replied Chaka

"Yeah right" said Lucy

"Good now let's look for a target" said Uru

Uru then looked around.

"Lucy get that bird over there" said Uru

Lucy then lunged at the bird but the bird flew away a Lucy fell on the ground.

"Ouch" said Lucy

"Shut it Lucy fight the pain! Follow Chaka he will lead you to be a strong lioness" said Uru

"Fine but Chaka is weak" said Lucy

"How do you know that Lucy?" asked Chaka

"You will see" replied Lucy

Chapter 6 Leo and Claire's job

A few years passed and Leo and Claire grew into adults.

"Leo, Claire are you ready?" asked Aslan

"Don't worry we are" replied Leo

"Good now good luck" said Aslan

Leo and Claire then ran into the grass lands.

"Isn't this great Claire? We are free to do anything we want" said Leo

"But what about are duty to claim our place in the Pride lands?" asked Claire

Chaka was watching Leo and Claire from a distance.

"Don't worry we start at dawn" replied Leo

"Good and do you sense anything?" asked Claire

"No just get some sleep, we leave tomorrow" replied Leo

"Good night" said Claire as she lied down

"Good night" said Leo as he watched Claire fall asleep.

Chaka then ran to Uru.

"Chaka did you find them?" asked Uru

"Yes they are planning to attack at dawn" replied Chaka

"Lucy and I will join you and I will defend your pride" said Uru

"Thank you my trainer, I will do you proud to protect my mum" said Lucy

"Don't worry just do what you have learned" said Uru

Chapter 7 Old friends reunite

When the sun had risen Leo and Claire ran in the Pride lands.

"Split up" said Leo

Chaka walked to Lucy.

"Is the fire ready?" asked Chaka

"Yes and the target is in place" replied Lucy

Claire was trapped in the fire and she jumped on a cliff, meanwhile Lucy fought Leo and when she pinned Leo he knew who she was.

"Lucy?" asked Leo

"Leo?" asked Lucy

Lucy then got off Leo.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Where's Claire?" asked Leo

"Well uum she's in a…fire" replied Lucy

"No!" said Leo

Chaka then ran to Claire and when he found her he picked her up and he took her to the Pride lands, Claire then stood up.

"Chaka why are you and Lucy against us?" snarled Claire

"I just saved your life" snarled Chaka

"Yeah just because you sensed Leo would look for me and he's stronger then you" growled Claire

"Ok ok I'll let you off" said Chaka

"Where is Leo? I'm going to look for him" snarled Claire

Claire then ran away from Chaka but Chaka ran in front of her, Leo then ran to Claire.

"Chaka get out of Claire's way" growled Leo

"Leo I am sorry" said Chaka

"No I was sent here to claim my place as king, Leave!" growled Leo

"No I cannot I must fight for my pride, the only lion I cannot hurt is Claire" said Chaka

"And mine Lucy" said Leo

"Chaka don't hurt my brother just come with me" said Claire

"Fine but you don't know what can happen" said Chaka

Chaka and Claire then walked in the grass lands.

"Why would you look so guilty? Is there something you've got to tell me?" asked Claire

"No Claire just go" replied Chaka

Chapter 8 The battle

Aslan was sitting by the cave.

"Where are my cubs? They should be back by now, they can't fail" said Aslan

Leo and Claire ran to Aslan.

"It's good to see you back and we can now regain our place in the Pride lands" said Aslan

"Well about that we failed the task, some Pride landers met us" said Claire

"Who were they?" asked Aslan

"Well Chaka and Lucy" replied Leo

Aslan roared with anger.

"I've told you all about this Leo and Claire, they are evil, I can't trust you any more" snarled Aslan

"What I can't go back?" asked Claire

"No you will never go back" growled Aslan

Claire then ran away from Aslan.

"Dad you can't control us! Claire needs them" growled Leo

"How does she need them?" growled Aslan

"Well I don't need you" growled Leo

Leo then ran away from Aslan, Claire ran in the Pride lands where she found Chaka.

"Claire what are you doing here?" asked Chaka

"My dad found out about you, he tries to rule my life" replied Claire

"Yeah?" asked Chaka

"Chaka what are you thinking about?" asked Claire

"Go back" replied Chaka

The sun then rose over Chaka and Claire.

"It's morning you should go back, Claire are you alone?" asked Chaka

"No, Leo is somewhere looking for me" replied Claire

"Then I will take you to him, I have his scent" said Chaka

"Thank you" said Claire

Claire then kissed Chaka, Chaka and Claire then went to find Leo and Uru saw them. Leo was in the grass lands.

"Claire where are you!?" shouted Leo

Lucy then saw Leo.

"Leo!" shouted Lucy

Leo then ran to Lucy and he hugged her. Uru walked to Sierra

"Sierra, Chaka is with Claire and I heard Leo is somewhere else" said Uru

"Lucy is probably with Leo, they now there duty's, I will gather the lions for a search and tell Ajani" said Sierra

"Very well" said Uru

Chaka and Claire were walking to the outlands where they sat on a cliff.

"Claire I have grown rather fond of you and I have a secret" said Chaka

Chaka and Claire then smiled at each other.

"Chaka I love you" said Claire

Chaka and Claire then hugged each other.

"the secret is…" said Chaka

Chaka then looked in a lake and he saw him and Claire together.

"we are one" said Chaka

Uru then roared in anger and she lunged at Claire.

"Uru how could you? Where's my mum?" asked Chaka

"Sierra ordered this, it's better for you, where's Lucy?" asked Uru

"I don't now but I order you not to harm them, Claire is dead because of you" said Chaka

"We will have to see" said Uru

In the grass lands Lucy walked to Leo.

"Leo I have a secret" said Lucy

"What?" asked Leo

"All my life I've been training to defeat your pride from taking mine" replied Lucy

"That's the same for me but we are safe here, no rules or anything, I love you Lucy" said Leo

"No" growled Sierra

Sierra then ran at Leo.

"Run Leo" said Lucy

Leo then ran away from Lucy, Sierra then walked to Lucy.

"Lucy why were you with him?" asked Sierra

"Because she loves Leo" said Uru

"I do and he loves me" said Lucy

"You should of let him stay, he needs to know about Claire's death" said Uru

Lucy then ran away from Uru and Sierra.

"Lucy?" asked Sierra

Sierra then ran to Ajani.

"Ajani" said Sierra

"What is it now?" asked Ajani

"Lucy was caught with Leo and they were in love" replied Sierra

"What? where is she and Chaka!?" growled Ajani

"It gets worse Lucy ran away and Uru caught Chaka and Claire together and they were also in love" said Sierra

"Bring me Chaka" snarled Ajani

"I'm already here dad" said Chaka

"Where is Claire?" asked Ajani

"Uru killed her, Claire's dead and I've got nothing important in my life" said Chaka

"Good but you have something more important than her" said Ajani

"I'm sure there's nothing" said Chaka

"being king" said Ajani

"Yeah about that…I no longer want to be king not after this, when Aslan ruled I bet this place was buzzing with nature" said Chaka

"very well, I despise Aslan, never mention that name again, I suppose you are exiled then to the outlands" said Ajani

"ok dad what about Lucy?" asked Chaka

"Her too" snarled Ajani

Chaka then ran away from Pride rock, Lucy followed Leo to the jungle.

"Leo wait!" shouted Lucy

Leo then turned around.

"what are you doing here?" asked Leo

"I have sad news, Claire is dead" replied Lucy

"How did she die?" asked Leo

"Uru killed her" replied Lucy

Chaka then ran to Lucy and Leo roared at him.

"Why are you here Chaka?" snarled Leo

"Me and Lucy are exiled, there is no need in fighting" said Chaka

"I need to fight for my pride and Claire" growled Leo

"Fine I will join your pride, Claire was my world and I can't fail" said Chaka

"fine join us, we will go to my pride at dawn" said Leo

When the sun had risen Leo led his friends to the outlands.

"Dad I'm back" said Leo

Aslan roared with anger.

"Why are they here?" growled Aslan

"Dad I love Lucy and Chaka s here to defeat Ajani" said Leo

"Very well, shouldn't Claire be with Chaka?" asked Aslan

"Aslan I am very sorry…Claire can't be with us any more, she died" replied Chaka

"As long as my daughter fell in love with you, I respect you Chaka" said Aslan

"I respect you as well Aslan" said Chaka

"I have something to say, I am pregnant with Leo's cub" said Lucy

"that's great, I'm going to be a dad" said Leo

"congratulations Lucy, Claire would be so happy and proud" said Chaka

"we must attack at dawn" said Aslan

It's the morning of the attack and Chaka walks out of the cave.

"I've been training all my life on the opposite team, knows the time to fight for what I have lost, its time to be strong for my new pride, I need to be a leader and make Claire proud…I don't want to hurt my mum, she was the one who raised me but I have to fight for whats right" said Chaka

Leo then walked to Chaka.

"Chaka come on, Lucy will catch up" said Leo

"yes Leo, lets fight" said Chaka

"good luck my son" said Aslan

Leo and Chaka then ran to Pride rock, Ajani was in the den when Sierra walked to him.

"Ajani, Uru has scented the out landers with Chaka, they might be trying to overtake you" said Sierra

"Get Uru to ambush them and you tag along" said Ajani

"Ajani you must hide from the fight or you could be killed" said Sierra

"very well, make sure you don't get hurt" said Ajani

Chapter 9 The final battle

Leo was in the Pride lands.

"Chaka lets make our way to Pride rock" said Leo

Uru then walked out of the shadows.

"oh no Leo, that won't be happening" said Uru

Leo then growled at Uru.

"Leo prepare to die" snarled Uru

"Uru you know I'm the rightful king, I need to fight" snarled Leo

"You will fight for death, Attack!" growled Uru

Uru's army then attacked Leo and Lucy jumped on a rock.

"mum you cannot control me" snarled Lucy

"Lucy" growled Sierra

Lucy then lunged at Sierra.

"Chaka find Ajani" said Leo who was still fighting.

Chaka then ran to Pride rock, Leo was too weak to stand up.

"Bye Leo" growled Uru

A lioness then lunged at Uru and she knocked her off the cliff.

"Claire?" asked Leo

Leo then pulled Claire up off the cliff.

"Claire I thought you were dead" said Leo

"It's a long story" said Claire

Sierra then walked to Claire.

"Claire I thought you were dead" said Sierra

"I'm alive and theres no need to fight" said Claire

"We have to" said Sierra

"No, we are one" said Claire

"Huh?" asked Sierra

Ajani was in the den when Chaka walked to him.

"Hello Ajani" said Chaka

"what are you doing here?" asked Ajani

"I have come to defend my pride, I am no longer your son" growled Chaka

"And your planning to kill me?" asked Ajani

"Correct Ajani" snarled Chaka

"Oh Chaka please" said Ajani

"A fire is what I need" said Chaka

"What about family?" asked Ajani

"Oh ok dad I free you just never return to this place" said Chaka

"As you wish" said Ajani

Chaka then walked out of the den and Leo walked on Pride rock.

"Ajani step down or give up your life" growled Leo

"I will" said Ajani

"I don't believe you" snarled Leo

Leo then attacked Ajani, and he pushed Ajani off Pride rock.

"I killed Henry!" shouted Ajani as he fell off Pride rock.

"Leo" said Lucy

"Lucy" said Leo

Claire then walked next to Leo.

"Claire?" asked Chaka

Chaka then ran to Claire and he hugged her.

"Leo its time" said Aslan

Leo then walked up Pride rock and he roared.

Chapter 10 The new king

A few months passed and Lucy had her cubs, Henry made the sun shine on Leo's cubs.

"well done my brother" said Henry

"their names are Alex and Samba, I haven't decided who will be the future king, there just the best thing that has ever happened to me" said Leo

"all you care about is them! What about family?" asked Claire

"yeah what about family, are you jealous Claire? Just because you and Chaka didn't become the rulers of the Pride lands? Is that what it is?" growled Leo

"what about Henry?" asked Claire

"he's nothing" growled Leo

Claire then ran away from Leo and Henry came to Claire.

"Claire?" asked Henry

"who are you?" asked Claire

"it's me Henry" replied Henry

"Henry? How come you here?" asked Claire

"I'm trying to lead you in the right direction, you wouldn't be here if I didn't die, we are always one" replied Henry

Henry then disappeared.

Claire then ran back to Pride rock and Chaka was waiting for her.

"Claire where were you?" asked Chaka

"somewhere" replied Claire

"Claire, can you forgive me?" asked Leo

"As long as you respect our family, I will" replied Claire

"Promise" said Leo

"I have good news, I am pregnant with Chaka's cubs" said Claire

Leo then walked to Chaka and Claire.

"Leo leave them alone" said Lucy

"Sure" said Leo

Aslan was in the grass lands when Claire walked to him.

"Claire?" asked Aslan

Aslan then collapsed and Chaka ran to Claire.

"Chaka, Aslan's gone" said Claire

"Claire I'm so sorry, what happened?" asked Chaka

"I told him I was pregnant and he started to breath heavily" replied Claire

"Then I'm guessing he died" said Chaka

"Claire" said Leo when he ran to her.

Leo then noticed Aslan's body.

"Dad?" asked Leo

Leo then ran in the jungle and he looked in the watering hole.

"He's gone" said Leo

Claire and Chaka were behind Pride rock.

"I can't believe my dad died, Leo has left for the night, we must find him" said Claire

Leo was looking at the stars when he saw Aslan.

"Leo forget me I live in you now, give Claire and your cubs the life that they deserve, you are running from being king soon Sarah will join me and we will guide you, be the king you have in your heart" said Aslan

"I will dad I promise you, I will follow the circle of life" said Leo

In the morning Leo led Chaka to the edge of Pride rock.

"go for it Chaka" said Leo

Chaka then roared and Rafiki held Leo's cubs up so all the animals in the kingdom could see them.


End file.
